


Through the Haze

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: There are many things in this world that can be seen, can be felt, can be sensed. But too many things stand in the way, a haze in our minds that makes the world a little harder to see. (Genie Au)





	Through the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This fic here is the piece that I wrote for the naluzine, a fanzine for Natsu and lucy! It was such a fun experience and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece! 
> 
> I may or may not continue this fic depending on how I'm feeling and you know, life in general. 
> 
> But regardless, as usual I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and comments!

Arrows whizzed past her, narrowly skimming her hair, taking a few blonde strands with them before embedding themselves deeply in an elderly tree just short of her shoulder. Arrowheads sank out of sight beneath and even further below to the honey-coloured wood peeking out at Lucy from cracks in the bark as she sailed past, legs pumping hard despite undergrowth wrapping its spindly fingers around her thighs. They left stinging scratches but Lucy paid them no mind.

She couldn’t afford to slow down.

They were everywhere, leaping above her head from branch to branch and hot on her trail. The  _ 'thwack’ _  of arrows from their bows and the flash of dark hoods out the corners of her eyes were the only constants in Lucy’s racing thoughts, arms curling instinctively tighter around what they were after, secured beneath layers of cloth wrappings pressed close to her chest.

Thieves, rogues, murderers, they were all one and the same in this hunt. They all possessed the same greedy hisses and the same hungered gazes as their eyes roamed over Lucy, stabbing into her from the shadows of their hoods.

Lucy could almost feel the stifling weight of their arrogance on her shoulders as they closed their ranks around her. They were all enemies to each other, no doubt going to turn on one other after they tore into her for the coveted prize.

But for now, they worked as one. Her lungs were on fire and yet she couldn’t find it in herself to take a proper breath, nor could she reach for the knife strapped to her thigh to defend. To do anything apart from run was to lose her ground. Lucy knew that and they surely knew too.

A cackle sounded when she stumbled, feeling fingers; clammy and bandaged, close around her upper arm. Blindly, Lucy yanked away with a hiss, her arm burning from where she was grabbed, knowing for sure a bruise would blossom later atop her skin.

Unfortunately, that was all they needed. The prize fumbled in her arms yet Lucy held on tighter than ever, eyes squeezed shut realizing that there was no way out as the bodies clamoured around her. The arrows had stopped long ago in the pursuit and Lucy tucked her head low, waiting to feel those clammy fingers grab her once more.

_ “Please no. _ ” Came Lucy’s ragged whisper, lost inside the wave of triumphant shouts.

She couldn’t be caught, not here. Not with so much at stake. Lucy inhaled sharply, gripping the handle of her blade tightly. If she’s going down, then she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

A hand lashed out and Lucy moved to slice it when smoke filled the air. Thick and heavy curls of gray that danced around her, overpowering the cloying scent of dense wood with rich cloves and wood smoke. Confused shrieks went up in unison as it grew, tangling around her pursuers and thickening to a fog not even their hungry gazes could pierce through.

The hand narrowly missed her, catching only thick streams in its grasp. Lucy stood enraptured by the sight of her pursuers snared by the smoke, unable to move despite best efforts and struggling against the unseen force that had yet to grasp Lucy.

A cloud brushed past her face, a caress in its softness that urged her to move; to flee now that she had the chance. She spared them a glance as she slipped past, their eyes filled with blood and hate. The hisses that left their lips filled were with venom.

With a turn of her head, Lucy disappeared into the gloom, clutching the treasure a little less tightly.

 

* * *

 

The forest seemed almost a different place now, calmer with chattering birds hidden in the leaves and little critters scampering about in the brush. But maybe it was always like that, Lucy thought with a sigh, rubbing at her arm, maybe it only changed because something bad followed her into it.

She leaned against a tree trunk, the bark rough and scratching at her skin, yet it still felt as heavenly as her bed that she’d left behind days ago. She huffed a little and she reached for her canister to quench her thirst when she smelled it again.

Wood smoke and cloves, weak and lingering in the air.

Lucy looked down beside her at the intricate lamp nestled amidst worn cloth covers and resting against the tree much like herself. The forest light dulled its gold gleam and the glare of the dragon spout’s ruby eyes no longer seemed as harsh. Like its anger had been directed elsewhere.

Smoke leaked from the spout, thin tendrils now pink and not gray like before, weaved their way over to her. It snaked its way past her elbow to rest lightly on her bruise, now a deep purple yellowing at the edges. Almost like fingers gently running over the wound, barely skimming atop her skin.

“You’re hurt.” A voice buzzed in the back of her mind. The smoke swirled tighter around her arm, warm and distracting her from the pulse her bruise had decided to take up. She could almost hear the frown in his voice.

“It was bound to happen. You  _ are _  well sought after in these parts.” Lucy said, a teasing lilt to her words. She tapped the lamp reassuringly on the top as though she were patting his head.

She hummed lightly at the thought; she wishes she could see him, this genie of the lamp. Her friend, Natsu.

Sometimes when he’s silent, she tries to put a face behind the voice that always seemed to speak softly into her mind, full of snark and lame jokes most of the time and yet, still soft with concern the rest of the time. Like now even, she thinks she could see him, hovering over her with narrowed eyes and lips turned down in a deep pout as he inspected the damage.

Even then, the image was hazy, as though the face she thought up wasn’t good enough and her mind sought the right one. Even after all these months, she still couldn’t picture it properly.

“If anything, I should thank you. If it hadn’t been for you in the end, I’d be nursing harsher wounds.” She took a swig from the canister, eyes still on the smoky tendrils wrapped around her upper arm. It swirled a deep, almost black scarlet as Natsu’s growl resonated in her head.

“There’s only so much I can do from inside my prison. These chains bind me tightly and still, the little I did wasn’t enough.” Natsu sighed and the smoke drooped almost, slithering down to filter between her fingers.

Warm and heavy like a hand resting atop her own, Lucy thinks, flexing her fingers slightly. A sharp knock sounded from the lamp as it rocked a little, a habit she’s noticed when Natsu’s upset, as though he’s banging around inside.

She couldn’t imagine a life like that, sealed in one place forever, forced to do someone else’s bidding. It made her stomach churn with the thought of how much he’s been through in his long life. How many evil wishes he had to grant, where his own voice was drowned out. Lucy wanted to free him so much but his own curse stood in the way.

“Let me free you then.” Lucy murmured, resting a light finger atop his lamp. 

Silence met her words, the smoke dissipating to a thin mist. When she’d first ask the question it was met with dry laughter, and just sarcasm afterwards.

How many times had he heard that lie in his life? The promise of freedom? Of course he’d be apprehensive.

But now there was none, the silence uncertain as though he started to believe her just a little. “Why do you always ask? Why don’t you just force me?” His voice was small.

“Because it’s your life. I can’t make that decision for you.”

“But,” Natsu paused, his voice weaker than before when he started again. “once I leave I won’t have my power. I’ll be a mortal like you, and I know nothing of this world now. How can I be of use to you then?” She pictured him gnawing his lip in fear, eyes cast away from Lucy.

Her palm lay flat atop the lamp and she felt his stirrings inside cease. “You’ll be the same as you are to me now,” Lucy reassured. “a friend like no other who I desperately want to help.”

“Why is that?” He shot back. “Why do you want to help me so much?”

“Because no one deserves to be trapped away forever like this.”

Natsu went silent again and Lucy felt the seconds tick by before all the smoke was sucked back into the lamp, like a sudden sharp inhale.

Then Lucy heard him; a weak, shaky chuckle. A trickle of smoke leaked from the spout.

“The first human to ask my name, the first to never use my powers and the first to want me to leave the lamp. Just how many firsts am I going to have with you?”

“More if you say yes. Won’t you please walk beside me instead of having me carry you?” Lucy teased, prodding the stream of smoke in hopes he felt it. 

“Won’t you please let me see you?” Her hand rested firm atop the lamp, waiting for his answer.

“I - yes.” Natsu said. “I give my permission. I want to be free.” The  _ 'free’ _  sounded strained, a word new on his tongue but it was all Lucy needed.

She stroked the side gently, fingers dancing over the intricate gold carvings for the first and last time before rising to her feet. Smoke danced all around, ducking and weaving through the entire forest, racing all about until all was covered in a swirling red fog, dense in some places and light in others. Wood smoke and cloves were the only scent that could be detected in the now silent forest.

A twig snapped in front of her and Lucy held her breath, lungs filled with his scent.

A head of pink was the first thing she saw through the haze.


End file.
